Lost in Time
by simply dZ
Summary: Loosely based on HP. A Legend. A Lady, a mass murderor, who is feared by the Wizarding World. A Mystery. Sakura and Syaoran. Sorceror and Wizard. Swept into this mess, they must learn the extent of their powers, and the true meaning of "LOVE". SxS
1. the Legend

Well, I'm starting another fic.  I've had this idea for a while, and played with it, and I like it.  So here's the summary:

This story is loosely based on Harry Potter.  Lady Fujimoto, the ghost of a powerful sorceress and witch haunts the Wizarding World.  She kills and murders without mercy.  Yet she can not be killed, nor easily defeated for the reason that she is a ghost and can not die a second time.  Her last victims before her temporary power loss was Sakura Kinomoto and her family.  The reason?  It was prophesied that this certain infant would grow up to be the most powerful sorceress and witch, and will one day conquer The Lady.  But her plan backfires, and it is she who loses.  However, since she is a ghost, she cannot die, and so she looses all her power as a sorceress and witch…  temporarily.  The Wizarding World rejoices and names Sakura as a hero(heroine).  However, Sakura is oblivious of all this and goes to live with her muggle relatives on her mother's side.  At the age of 9, part of the prophecy came true --- Sakura became the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards/ex-Clow Cards and becomes the most powerful sorceress in the world.  And through all this, the Wizarding World watches…  and waits.  The summer that Sakura had turned 13 was the summer when a barn owl found itself perched outside Sakura's window, with a certain letter inviting her to MAHOU DOU, the most famous Wizarding School in the whole of Asia, located in Hong Kong.  So Sakura's off to Mahou Dou, and there she meets Li Syaoran, the arrogant son of the most powerful clan in the whole of Asia.  They become friends…  and maybe more?  But The Lady is still after Sakura…  and Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo must solve the mistery behind The Lady.  Mistery, Romance, and maybe Action/Adventure.  All this in…  "LOST IN TIME"

**DISCLAMER: BAH HUMBUG!  Do I have to do i…?****L  fine!  CCS does not belong to me and never will.  And neither does the name MAHOU DOU.  I got it from a japanese anime, so THERE!  However, I DO own a few characters, and they are mine, my own creations, and you shall not take 'em!!  The characters are Lady Fujimoto, Aiko, Ying Hua, and Tao Hua, and I assume many more to come.  Since I'm not very interested in flowers, and never was, I do not know what Tomoyo means in English nor Chinese.  But I have heard somewhere that it's called peach blossoms in English, and if it indeed is, then I assume that it is Tao Hua in Chinese, since Tao means peach in Chinese.  Oops.  I just gave part of my story away.  O well, you guys' benefit.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_LOST IN TIME_**

****

**_Prologue_**

****

**_THE LEGEND_**

****

**_By dZnSNofLAkeZ_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ever since the beginning of mankind, there was a legend.  Sure, there were tons of legends that started at the beginning of Time, but this particular one was special.**

**It occurred every half a millenium or so, and it was called the Legend of the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf.  It was about a boy and a girl.  A wizard and a witch.  It was their destiny that they meet and fall in love.  And so they did.  However, the duo were both unfortunate enough to be born into two families that hated each other with such loathing, such detestation, that it was inhumane, and thus the two were forbidden to even GAZE at each other.**

**And so the couple would fall into a depression so deep, that they would not ever return to normal.  As a result, day by day, the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf would fall deeper into their misery, and day by day, they reached closer to the Door of Death, until one day they would die a premature death.**

**It was a gruesome legend.**

**But it was special, because the restless souls of the two would wander on the face of Earth until one day when a curious human solved their mystery, and they could rest in peace, forever together, and the human race would start to forget about the legend.**

**Until history repeated itself.**

**And the legend would awaken again.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_April 1, 1651_**

****

**_this is such an unusual book!  It is made of the softest fur of a rabit, and dyed pink, an unusal and rare pigment.  On the cover is a star and a moon.  Most of the books here in China are scrolls made of paper, or pages bound together with coarse paper and a blue cover, or bamboo strips tied together if it was a historical document, with such a sweet smell of oldness.  I loved those documents, with such an ancientness radiating from it, which had the records of the emperors and their doings from the ages before, and accounts of the many dynasties that had been there before our dynasty, the Qing.  My love for history is great, for it is such an interesting subject.  But I am going off topic.  First off, I'll introduce myself._**

****

**_I am the daughter of Lord Fujitaka of the Fujimoto clan, and my name is Ying Hua.  I have an EXTREMELY annoying older brother, a pet cat named Kero, and a best friend named Tao Hua.  My father is a first class noble, the most powerful in the empire of China, and perhaps the richest.  He is the only first class noble other than the leader of the Li clan.  For a reason unknown to me, the leader of the Li clan, Li Xiao Xiong, and my father has been rivals since forever.  Their hatred runs so deep, one could even sense it in the atmosphere while the two were in the same room, which happened quite often, since their presence was required by the Emperor for advice as they were both first class nobles._**

****

**_Today is my fifteenth birthday, and this book was given to me by my dear friend, Tao Hua.  I've decided that this book shall be my diary since I am in desperate need of one._**

****

**_Oops, I must go, my tutor is calling for me.  Oh, how I LOATH the practice of Numbers, but it is necessary for keeping track of financial accounts, and I must learn it since I will one day be left in charge of the business of managing our grand estate, if you will call our home that… _******

**~*~**

**a fifteen year old girl sat before a set of bronze mirrors, her emerald eyes sparkled with cheerfulness, and her silky smooth hair flowed down her back in a sea of auburn, curls dangling as her best friend wound her hair in complex patterns.  Her hair was an unusual color since the Chinese had black hair, but her long locks were the most beautiful shade and attracted handfuls of admirers.  She wore a stylish light silvery pink qipao made of silk, which hugged her slim figure perfectly, accenting her graceful curves.  It was a simple thing, with cherry blossoms decorating the edges, but nonetheless elegant.**

**"just a little longer…"muttered her best friend, Tao Hua, absentmindedly, as she added color onto the other girl's cheeks.  A light pink color was applied onto the girl's eyelids, and the same color on her soft cherry lips.  The girl smelled lightly of cherry blossoms, and ornaments of the same flower decorated her stunning tresses.**

**"there!  Done!  Oh, Ying Hua, you look _BEAUTIFUL_!" Tao Hua exclaimed as she stood the brunette in front of a full length mirror.**

**The pair was going to attend a wedding of a close friend of theirs, and they wanted to look as good as possible.**

**~*~**

**Young man gathered around Ying Hua at the wedding as they always did, flirting.**

**But the Cherry Blossom was not paying attention to them.**

**Over the crowd of people, her eyes had caught a certain pair of amber eyes that burnt with such fierceness, and matching brown hair.**

**And she was entranced by them.**

**_so the legend begins…  yet again._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**the world was at rest, with the indigo blue sky above, and twinkling bright yellow stars decorated it.  It was a peaceful night, and as a light breeze wafted by, a small dog with brown fur appeared on the pavement outside a yellow house.  The small dog emerged out of nowhere as if by magic.  In fact, the dog didn't look so normal…  it had a shine of intelligence in its eyes that no dog could ever possess.**

**It settled down outside the house painted yellow with an orange-brown roof.  Green vines crept up the side of the house, blending in nicely with the rich golden color.  Flowers of all colors, red, puple, orange decorated the front of the house, and a delicately paved pass led to the front door.  By the gate was a plaque with the name of the family:  Fukuhara.**

**At that precise moment, a woman appeared, a tall, regal figure in the quiet dark.  As the moon shone on her features, smooth, long brown hair could be seen, and one would have found out the women was not so old.  In fact, she seemed to have been in her late 20's.  Her eyes, however, shone with intellect beyond her years.  In truth, she was the headmaster of _Mahou Dou_, the most famous Wizarding school in all of Asia.**

**The dog, upon seen the figure approach, disappeared, and in its place, rested the figure of a man.  The young man, who now sat perched on top of the wall surrounding the house behind him, had brown hair, and a pair of kind, sparkling eyes that had the same sparkle of intelligence as the dog.**

**The woman snapped her fingers, and instantly, all the streetlamps flickered off, leaving the moon and the stars as the only source of light.**

**"I was expecting you, Kaho." Said the man softly to the one called Kaho.**

**"Yes, I have to deliver her to her relatives.  It is such a sad story." Replied the latter.**

**It was then that the man noticed the bundle in Kaho's lap, and saw that watever was in there was breathing lightly and in rhythm in her cocoon of blankets and warmth.**

**"Sad?  The whole of Wizarding World is celebrating over the defeat of The-Lady-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Stated the man matter of factly.**

**Kaho sighed.  "yes, Terada, it is a joy that Lady Fujimoto was defeated, but have you ever thought about the girl?  She has just lost both her parents, and her only brother."**

**Terada winced upon hearing the name, and stayed in silence, both because of for the fear of the cursed name, and because he had never thought of the fate of the girl.**

**"So sad…  and she's just an infant…  merely a month old.  Oh, my poor Sakura…"  the woman muttered under her breath, pity and sympathy apparent in her voice.**

**As she laid the bundle down gently on the front steps of the house, she took out an envelope from the folds of her black robe, and placed it tenderly on the sleeping girl's lap.**

**"Let's go." Was the simple statement that came out of Kaho as she finished her task, and in an instant, the pair disappeared into the nothingness of the shadows with a soft _poof_!**

**~*~**

***thirteen years later***

**Birds chirped in the serene calmness of the morning.  It was a peaceful day, with the sun shining cheerfully, coloring everything in a shower of gold.**

**"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**the tranquility was broken, however, by a shriek that came from the yellow house.**

**A girl with beautiful auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes jumped out of her bed and landed in a heap on her floor.  Her waist length golden brown hair trailed behind her as she rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower.  In record time, she stumbled out of the bathroom and blow dried her hair while brushing her teeth at the same time.  She quickly combed her hair, leaving it down, curls dangling.  She slipped into her school uniform which hugged her figure perfectly, and tumbled downstairs to the disapproving glares that her aunt and uncle were giving her.  Ignoring their frown, she grabbed a toast and hurried out the door.**

**"I'm gonna be late!" she muttered to herself.  "Aunt and Uncle could have at least woken me up."  She grumbled.  But then a sad look crossed her beautiful features and she muttered dejectedly, "but why should they?  They hate me.  Though heaven knows why!"**

**As she ran into the school, the students smiled, for it was a daily routine that Kinomoto Sakura was late to school, and they were used to it.  Their smiles were kind, for everybody like Sakura, being the sweet girl she was, and she was popular, too, since she was the head cheerleader, not to mention beautiful.  But they were too scared to be nice to her because her cousin Aiko, whose house Sakura lived in, hated her and was jealous of her, and she was the daughter of a wealthy and powerful family that no one dared to cross.**

**Sakura ran in just as the bell rang announcing the beginning of home room.  Her teacher gave her a glare, but she could not do anything, for Sakura was not late.  Sakura slipped into her seat quietly, ignoring the fierce look her teacher was giving her.**

**_'Nothing new.  She gives me that same glare everyday.'_**** Sakura thought nonchalantly and turned her attention to the beautiful day outside, with the beautiful cherry blossom trees dancing gracefully in the wind.**

**"class, take out your math books.  Remember, our first period is Math."  Sakura grumbled.  She _LOATHED_ math.  She took out her book absentmindedly and turned her attention back to the window.**

**_'April first…  and today's my birthday, too…'_**** she thought forlornly before she lost herself in a tide of daydreams…**

**and an unknown source whispered in the wind…**

**_ "about time the Legend ended…"_**

**_TSUZUKU…_**__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yay!!  What do you think?!  I love it.  Kinda short, though.  1910 words.  Oh well, it IS the prologue…

REVIEW!!!


	2. Enchanted

Hey!  I'm back!  And on with da story, cuz I got nothing else to say.

~Oh ya, one thing.  Pardon me, I mixed the years up in the last chap.  It's supposed to be 1651, not 1563.  I fixed it in the first chapter, but just in case you were wondering, because 1563 is still Ming Dynasty.  LoL.  Sorry.

~And thank you sooooooooo much for the people who reviewed!  You don't know how much it means to me!  And I think I'll do the responses at the end of this story, though.  But enjoy!

~And thanxies **_Dragonstar03_** for always supportin' me *sniff*, you've reviewed every one of my chappies, and I appreciate it so very much!  And thanxies to Ying-Hua and Wallpaper for tellin' me the name of the teacher.  It's Terada, not Takeshi.  I'll go back and change it in chappie one.  *grins broadly*  thanxies!!!

**DISCLAMER:  I dun own CCS, nor HP.  And now I shall give you a hard quiz.  Why is it called FANfiction if I owned CCS or HP?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_LOST IN TIME_**

****

**_Chapter One_**

****

**_ENCHANTED_**

****

**_By dZnSNofLAkeZ_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**LAST TIME:**

**Young man gathered around Ying Hua at the wedding as they always did, flirting.**

**But the Cherry Blossom was not paying attention to them.**

**Over the crowd of people, her eyes had caught a certain pair of amber eyes that burnt with such fierceness, and matching brown hair.**

**And she was entranced by them…**

**-------------------------**

**A boy of fifteen wondered around the room decorated in red, with the chinese character _XI_, which was a cross between luck and happiness, on the walls, for the official wedding was over, and the feast had begun.  The male had deep amber eyes that burnt with such fierceness and a sense of sternness, and messy chocolate brown hair that kept falling into his eyes in such a natural way that it only accented his charming exterior.  His hair was unusual, for it was brown, a rare hair color in the empire of China.  Furthermore, it was not shaved in the front and tied in the back like most men's were.  He had refused to do that when he was forced to, and since he was the son of a very good advisor, the Emperor did not argue against it.  His eyes, however, held a wariness of the world no boy nor child his age should have, and an intelligence that surpassed the common human knowledge.  He wore a traditional deep forest green outfit that matched his calm yet serious demeanor.  His well built body could be seen through the fabric; it was not buffy, but just enough to be able to tell that he excercised, and was skillful at martial arts.**

**He was surrounded by a flock of women that seemed to have nothing else better to do than bug him with their nonsense, all batting their eyelashes and flirting shamelessly.  He ignored them, thinking them a nuisance.  He himself was anti-social, preferring the silence of the mountains and the serenity of being alone, but for some reason, he always attracted a great number of people, mostly women.  (A/N:  *sarcastically*  I wonder why.)  They gathered around him no matter how much effort he put into shaking them off his tail by ignoring them and being rude, but they still followed him around like baby ducks to their mothers.**

**(A/N:  man.  This is crap.  I can't write today.  I think I'm coming down with a cold…….  Anyways, just to inform you this chapter is crap.)**

**The reason said, one could easily guess why he hadn't wanted to come to the wedding.  To him, it was all just a show, so the lords could show off their wealth, and the ladies could flount their pretty dresses in others' faces.  But as usual, his presense was required sinse he was the son of a _VERY_ important noble, and thus he was forced to.  **

**(A/N:  AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  I'm getting Chinese history mixed with European.  Oh well, not everything in here is historically acurate, especially the part where he was required to go to the wedding, that's European culture, but whatever.  They are mostly acurate.  And in case if you did not read the Author's note up there, *points to the top* I mixed up the years.  It's 1651, not 1563, just to make sure you understand that.  I don't want to feed you wrong information, cuz you see, 1563 is still Ming Dynasty, and this is set in Qing Dynasty.  LoL.  Sorry.)**

**He searched the room for any excuse of escaping the hellhole, but instead of a getaway, his eyes landed on another pair of deep emerald orbs.  It was enchanting, with specks of gold, and it glowed with such cheeriness that it was unresistable, although at the moment a cloud of boredom was apparent in her eyes.**

**He tried, but couldn't look away.  It pulled him deeper and deeper in, and a feeling of warmth he had never felt before took over his heart.  The girl was beautiful.  Her hair was such an unusual color, with so many different shades of auburn and gold, wound into such a complicated pattern.  Her beautiful eyes, and those pink cherry lips that looked so soft even at a distance…  Her slim yet graceful figure was in an elegant pink silk qipao and on the side was a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh.  It showed her long legs, her skin a creamy milky white color that seemed so smooth that it would have made any man drool.  In fact, a tint of red appeared on his face, something that had never happened before, and if he wasn't taught self-control since when he was young, and wasn't good at it, he would have started drooling himself.**

**"_Xiao Lang_?  Xiao Lang?!  Are you alright?" one of the ladies around him inquired, shaking him out of his reverie.  He quickly shook his head to clear the image of the captivating pair of eyes, but failed miserably.  He looked back and noticed that she wasn't there anymore.  He shook his head a few more times.  Instead of freeing his mind from the charming emerald orbs, however, it made it worse, and the eyes kept coming back to him.  After a while of resultless effort of chasing the thought of the girl away, he finally surrendered.  _'I need to walk in the cool air to refresh my mind…' _he thought to himself determinedly, and excused himself with the explanation of having to go to the lavatory.**

**He walked through the open corridors, welcoming the freshness of the night air.  It seemed so pure, so clean, it was so good to have the calmness of the night surrounding him.  A gentle breeze ruffled through the leaves of trees and played with Xiao Lang's hair.  As he stepped into the beautiful garden, he looked up to be greeted by the sight of the moon and the stars, all shining ever so brightly in their places, as if they had not a single trace of worry.**

**Xiao Lang sighed dejectedly.  If only he could be like the stars.  His mother was pressuring him with the aspect of marriage as he was already "of age", and his clan was stressing the importance of education by piling more and more books and scrolls that were needed to be read seeing that he was the next leader of the Li clan and would inherit the title of a first class noble.  He was taught the art of politics, not that there were anything beautiful about them, and was expected to know every single detail by heart.  He was practicing martial arts like there was no tomorrow, always trying to improve his already flawless skills, dropping dead in his bed every night out of exhaustion.  Plus, he had to extend his magical powers, and that proved to be a much more difficult task then he had imagined.**

**He took pleasure in observing the nature that could be found around him, with its calmness and never changing patterns.  It made him lose himself from the anxiety of his daily routine, and to find a tranquility that was missing from his hectic life was a blessing.**

**Suddenly, a faint rustling in a near by brush was heard, and his training took over.  He crept quietly to the brush with such stealth that it was almost like a wolf creeping up upon its prey.  Just as he was about to leap out, however, he collided with something soft and warm, and he felt himself falling, and falling…  on top of the object…**

**_A pair of eyes…  Those charming eyes…  stared back at him._**

**(A/N:  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  I FEEL SO EVIL!!  You guys of course know WHAT he fell upon, no?  I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**~*~**

**she was trapped in those soulful brown eyes, and she couldn't look away.  He was quite handsome, too.  Those brown locks that fell so easily into his deep amber eyes as if it was made to do so, and those brown eyes with such an intellectual glow…  and his outfit matched him perfectly, outlining the muscles that showed that he did martial arts.  She felt her heart beat faster, such a loud sound.  Certainly he must have heard it…?  Perhaps not.  A tint of red colored her cheeks, making the usually pale face become slightly pink.**

**"_Ying Hua_…?  Ying Hua!  Are you alright?"  one of the male that had surrounded her questioned, shaking her out of her trance.  She needed to get away.  Out in to the night air to calm herself.  "Please excuse me.  I have to go refresh myself." (A/N: *cough!*  Sorry, but I couldn't think of a better way to say it.  -_-;;;)  she hurried out into the night, ignoring the disappointed looks she got from her admirers.  _'it's not like I asked for the attention…'_ she thought sulkily.**

**As she stepped out of the noisy room, a gentle breeze ruffled through her hair, making a few strands fall from their place on her head.  She sighed.  She didn't really like doing her hair, it took so long, and after a while, her head hurt.  She only did it today because she wanted to show respect for her friend.  But now that she was away where nobody can see her…  she took off all the pins that secured her hair in its place, and the sea of auburn fell down her back like a waterfall.**

**She stepped out into the garden.  It was so peaceful here.  The leaves rustled gently in the wind, and the flowers shined under the moonlight.  The serenity of the scene carried her worries away.  She was often tired nowadays, with her father talking about her marriage, considering she was "of age", and her brother argueing hotly about why she shouldn't marry.  Plus, being the way he was, her father insisted that she educated herself, piling her with books, and hiring tutors for her.  He wanted her knowledgeable in every subject; Numbers, the Characters(chinese charcters that she had to learn), History not only of China but also the neighboring countries, although she enjoyed history, and how their government works, Politics, and the Scientific study of the world around her, and Astronomy.  Although it was a marvelous sight watching the stars dance in their heavenly spots in the sky, staying up half the night was really draining her down.  On top of that, she had to be good in writing poems and painting pictures, a virtue demanded of the Upper Class nobles, and all the skills a woman was supposed to learn; sewing elegant patterns, mending clothes, and so on.  There was something else that she practiced that nobody else knew about, other than her best friend Tao Hua, that caused her to drop into her bed every night and sleep like a log, and that was excercising her magical skills, and…**

**Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard footsteps, and her senses took over.  It was only a few years after the Ming Dynasty was overthrown, and there were still ones that supported the former Dynasty, making it unsafe for the new nobles of the court to be alone at night.  She crept over to the sound with the agility of a feline and so quietly that no one person could possibly hear her move.  Unfortunately, her shoulder hit a nearby brush, causing it to rustle, and the owner of the feet must have heard because she heard the footsteps no more.  She waited for a few moments, and when she was about to leap out, she bumped into something warm, something soft, something breathing…  she felt herself fall, and fall backwords with the object on top of her…**

**_And a pair of eyes, a pair of brown eyes…  those eyes…  stared back at her._**

**(A/N:  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Ahem…  I'm ok.  Have I mentioned I'm insane?  Perhaps not.  Well, beware.  A mad woman is on the loose.  Either that, or it's the candy.  I think I'm on a sugar high.  Either way, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  Ok, I'll shut up.)**

**~*~**

**Ying Hua and Xiao Lang lay on the ground, with the latter on top of the brunette.  They stared into each others' eyes, their faces inches apart, until they finally regained their senses and leapt apart.**

**"I'm sorry!" came out of their mouths at exactly the same time, and they were glad of the dark or else the other would have noticed that their faces resembled an overripe tomato.**

**"I…"**

**"um…"**

**"hi…" Xiao Lang started nervously "my name is Xiao Lang.  And you?"  he didn't say his last name because he didn't think it was necessary.**

**"I'm Ying Hua.  Nice to meet you."**

**And so they talked on, deep into the night, about their busy life and how they longed for a simpler one, while discovering that they had a great deal in common.  However, the time came when they had to depart, and each went home, with the wish of meeting again, but no real hope of it.**

**~*~**

**sleepless nights followed Ying Hua around, and the image of a certain someone floated into her mind everytime she tried to go to sleep.  The amber eyes floated in front of her, and she couldn't shake the image off.**

**In another part of the town, in as grand an estate as Ying Hua's, a certain boy lay awake every night, with a pair of emerald green eyes, his favorite color, haunting him in his sleep, while he was awake, and anytime of the day.  It was an image he couldn't shake off.**

**_'is this love…?'_**

**~*~**

**a girl with long auburn hair and bright emerald eyes stood in a fighting position.  The usually cheerful shine in her eyes were absent, and instead, it was focused and stern.  An arrow flew by, barely grazing her skin, leaving a burn mark.  It would have peirced through her heart and the brunette would have been on the ground, dead, if she wasn't quick enough.**

**Suddenly, a sword appeared out of nowhere, charging toward the girl at top speed.  The girl quickly took out her sword and in one quick sweep, swiped the sword away, but the ownerless sword regained its composure, and charged back at the brunette.  The girl and the sword battled, so fast that one could only see a blur of moving hands and silver.  The clang of sword meeting sword could be heard all over the forest in which she trained, and flashes reflected off the swords every time light flickered upon it.**

**With a clank, the ownerless sword fell onto the ground, defeated.**

**Ying Hua smiled affectionately.**

**"thank you, Sword." A bow and a handfall of arrows rushed toward her, all ownerless, causing the Cherry Blossom's grin to broaden.  "and thank you, Arrow."**

**As much as it seemed like she was using the Clow Cards, she was not.  She had read about those wondrous objects in an ancient scroll, and admired it, but she was not the owner of those magnificent cards, for which she was very disappointed about.  However, she had enchanted a sword, a bow, and arrows with her magic so that it was just like the Clow Cards.  It did her bidding, often helping her with her training, and making it easier for her since she did not have a teacher nor a partner.**

**"I think I'll work on my hand-to-hand combat now.  Thank you for your help." Ying Hua said lovingly.  The Sword and Arrow was her pride, for she had done such a good job with the enchanting.**

**Ying Hua started her routine.  A kick, a punch, a mid-air kick…  it was so complicated and so absolutely flowless that it was amazing.**

**Suddenly, a crunch of a leaf was heard, and Ying Hua grabbed her sword in one swift movement.  She crept up to the place she had heard the crunch stealthily, and was about to leap out, when suddenly, she collided into something soft, something warm, yet again.  And felt herself fall, fall, and fall to the ground…**

**_The same pair of eyes stared back at her…_**

**~*~**

**it was morning, and the sun was already up in the sky, shining brightly.  Xiao Lang had overslept, an unusual thing.  He couldn't be blamed for it, however, for he had lay awake all night, and had finally fallen asleep at early morning, the face still lingering in his uneasy slumber.**

**He headed into a nearby forest where he usually did his training.  It was a secluded place, for not many knew about it, and he could practice there in peace.**

**When he reached the clearing, however, he heard a voice. **

**"thank you, Sword."**

**He peeked from behind a tree, and saw an amazing sight.  A bow and a handfull of arrows floated toward a girl dressed in a simple white garment, with her hair flowing freely in the wind.  He did not know which was more amazing, the arrows hovering in midair, or the beautiful girl with the long auburn hair.**

**The girl turned around to greet her arrows and bow, and Xiao Lang saw a pair of bright green eyes.  Those eyes……**

**_Ying Hua._**

**She had started her hand-to-hand combat routine, and Xiao Lang was entranced.  A series of kicks, punches, and midair stunts were pulled, all done with faultless skill.  She was as good as him.**

**He stepped to get a closer look when a leave crunched underneath his foot.  He swore silently, and ducked back into the shelter of the trees.  He did not want her to think he was spying on her.  A few moments went by where he heard nothing, and when he thought he was safe to come out, he suddenly collided with something soft, something warm, something breathing…  and fell backwards, with that something on top of him.**

**_And emerald green eyes stared into his own amber ones._**

**~*~**

**Ying Hua quickly scrambled up.  "um, I'm sorry…"she mumbled quietly.**

**"wow.  This is just like the first time we met…"**

**"yah…"**

**"oh!  I'm sorry!  Do you train here?  I must have occupied your training ground." Ying Hua stated as she noticed the way he was dressed and the sword he had.**

**Xiao Lang smiled.  "ya, I usually practice here, but I overslept this morning." He finished sheepishly.**

**"oh.  I'm really sorry.  I didn't mean to take your place away from you.  It's just because of the thunderstorm yesterday night, the place where I usually trained was ruined, and so after a while of looking around, I found this clearing." She looked down in an ashamed way.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know it was occupied."**

**Xiao Lang felt his lips curve up in a soft smile.  She was so kind.  And she brought true smiles out of him, not those forced ones he had to wear in court, but a genuine one.**

**"It's ok.  You can practice here from now on." Xiao Lang continued, "I saw your routine.  You must be good."  Then he smirked.  "but I bet I'm better."**

**A smirk also appeared on Ying Hua's face, and she declared with confidence, "well, let's find out.  Hand-to-hand combat?"**

**With a nod from Xiao Lang, the duo swept into a fighting position, and at the same exact time, as if it was planned, both launched at each other.  Both were skilled, and both could not beat the other.  Blows were directed toward the other, and the blows were blocked.  Ying Hua punched.  Xiao Lang blocked.  If he was any slower, he would have been on the floor with a bloody nose.  Xiao Lang kicked.  Ying Hua blocked.  And if she had blocked a moment later, she would have ended up with a broken limb.  A midair kick was attempted, and blocked.  It went on like this for a while, with the attacks so fast that the bodies were a blur, and all one could see was the flashes of skin and the occasional color of the clothes.**

**Finally, the pair got tired, and stopped.**

**"looks like we're even." Stated Ying Hua with a hint of amusement in her voice.**

**"yah…" Xiao Lang was amazed.  He was one of the best in the empire when it came to fighting, but he could not land even one finger upon this girl.  She was indeed unique.  He felt himself falling for her…**

**"it's so much better having a partner.  It's so much easier." Said Ying Hua.**

**"why don't you have an instructor?" asked Xiao Lang curiously.**

**Ying Hua sighed.  "my father thinks fighting is…  unnecessary for ladies.  And so I would predict that he would not be very pleased if he finds out.  I've been training by myself, with only books written about martial arts as my guide." She suddenly noticed his green aura, and smiled softly.  "you possess magic, I presume?"**

**Xiao Lang only nodded.  He did, however, notice a strong pink aura radiating from the girl next to him.**

**"well, I did enchant Arrow and Sword, and they are a big help when I train." Her voice filled with gratitude as she looked down fondly at the sword and arrows.**

**"well, why don't you come here every morning, and we can train together?" Xiao Lang suggested.**

**"really?!  You wouldn't mind?" Ying Hua asked excitedly.**

**The response she got was a grin and a nod.**

**"THANK YOU!!!!!"**

**she enveloped him in a hug, causing the boy to blush an inhuman shade of scarlet.  Ying Hua quickly let go, a tint of crimson on her cheeks.**

**"I'm sorry.  I just kind of got a little excited…"  she said awkwardly, but a moment later, rings of laughter rang through the forest as the couple giggled and laughed.**

**_And that was how their friendship was formed._**

****

****

**_TSUZUKU………_******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the chapter's done!!  Woohoo!!!  Yays.  That was LOOOOONG.  Not so bad, I guess.  Not the best, either, but oh well.  3621 words.  Not bad, I guess.

Oh ya, I feel like being evil, so I won't update until I get…  10 more reviews…?  LoL.  I'm just hungry for reviews.  And thanxies SOOOOOOOO much for ya peeps out there that reviewed!  You guys are DA BEST!!

Well, that's all.  C ya!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~dZnSNofLAkeZ aka Shirley


	3. The Letter

Um…….  Yes, thanx for da reviews!  And a few things before I go on:

~thx katalin for tellin' me about da fact that Ying Hua is Mandarin and Ying Fa is Cantonese!  But I will continue to use Ying Hua, cause Ying Fa kinda bugs me, cause I'm Mandarin, and I'm used to Ying Hua, and plus, "Fa", among many other meanings, means "hair" in Mandarin, and that seriously bugs me if you get what I mean…………….  hahaha……………………..

~and the whole sorcerers are stronger than wizards, and how they can see auras, and how wizards' auras are silver, and only silver, and sorcerer's aura are different colors is an idea I got from Silva Sun.  it is all Silva Sun's idea, and it is hers alone.  I did, however, ask for her permission to use that idea, and she said yes, and thus I'm using it! XD

now!  Onto the story!

**DISCLAMER:  I do not own CCS nor HP.  Need I say more?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LOST IN TIME**

**Chapter Two**

**"THE LETTER"**

**by dZnSNofLAkeZ**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**LAST TIME:**

**Sakura ran in just as the bell rang announcing the beginning of home room.  Her teacher gave her a glare, but she could not do anything, for Sakura was not late.  Sakura slipped into her seat quietly, ignoring the fierce look her teacher was giving her.**

**_'Nothing new.  She gives me that same glare everyday.'_**** Sakura thought nonchalantly and turned her attention to the beautiful day outside, with the beautiful cherry blossom trees dancing gracefully in the wind.**

**"class, take out your math books.  Remember, our first period is Math."  Sakura grumbled.  She LOATHED math.  She took out her book absentmindedly and turned her attention back to the window.**

**_'April first…  and today's my birthday, too…'_**** she thought forlornly before she lost herself in a tide of daydreams………………….**

**------------------------**

**A thirteen year old girl with long auburn hair slept peacefully in her bed, with the sunlight dancing playfully on her hair, making her auburn tresses to appear a brilliant golden color.  The ray of light danced around the room, highlighting the simple and small room, decorated in a light pink color.  A bed was on the left side of her room, with the head and side of it against a wall.  A bedstand stood next to the bed, as if they were companions that had gone through a great amount together, on which a simple lamp and alarm clock lay.  the desk sat at the right side of the room, with a side against the wall.  In between the bed and desk was a window.  It overlooked a beautiful garden down below, with pink and red and yellow and orange and every color under the rainbow.  Across from that was an unusually green pasture of grass, sparkling with the morning dew ever so brightly under the sun.  Beyond that was the wooden fence that surrounded the house, standing proudly in all its classical beauty, with decorations of gorgeous carvings.  It was not an ordinary house.  In fact, it was the biggest house on the block, no, the whole town, and the owners of it was the ever famous Fukuharas.**

**The girl on the bed looked ordinary, but she was not.  She was the one and only master of the Sakura Cards.  She had mastered them at the young age of nine, escaping from the cage of a house every night when the moon came out.  The house she lived in was that of her aunt and uncle's on her mother's side, big and elaborate.  She loathed the house, however fancy it was, for it kept her in like an iron cage, with her only living relatives staring fixedly and fiercely at her continuously as if she was going to jump up and commit a crime any minute.  That was why when she had stumbled across the Clow Cards at the restricted areas of the library one certain day, she was so enthusiastic about the card-capturing business; she could go out and have adventures, while her aunt had not even one hint of a clue where she was.  She captured all of the cards with Kero's help, treating the cards not as cards, but as friends that she loved dearly.  When the capturing was done, and she was proclaimed the Master by Yue, her days transforming the cards begun.  There, she met Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and found out that her late father was the other half.**

**Even after the transformation, she worked on her powers, and also martial arts, which Yue trained her daily.  Soon, she became the most powerful sorcereress in the world, and perhaps the best in martial arts.  Her "guardians" as her aunt and uncle referred to themselves as, was kept ignorant of all these.**

**This specific day in the middle of summer, however, she was to find out a little more of herself that her cruel relatives had kept from her.**

**_Tap, tap, tap…_**

**Multiple scratching sounds, like that of a bird's claws scraping on windows, was heard.  In fact, it WAS a bird's claws scraping the window.  A snowy white owl lay perched in front of the window, with a large envelope in its beak.**

**The girl's eyelids fluttered open and shut in a series of quick succession, and groaned.  She had had a long day the day before, filled with training and kicks and punches and so on.  She had dropped dead into her bed in the late hours of the night and slept like a log.  Now she was forced to wake up early in the morning, when the sun had just risen, to let in an OWL?  Where was the justice in that?!**

**Wait…………….  an owl…………………..?**

**The girl's brain slowly processed the word, and as if she was hit by a ton of bricks, she suddenly jumped out of bed and ran toward the window, and opened it in a single sweep.  The owl flew in in one graceful movement, landed gently onto her desk, and dropped the thick envelope onto her desk with a silent _PLOP_.  As soon as the owl finished its job, it flew out of her open window, leaving her flabbergasted, with her mouth wide open.**

**Owls in Tomoeda was unusual, but one that flew into a person's house……….?  Now that, was freaky………….**

**(A/N:  um…..  feelin' weird right now.  Might have something to do with the fact it's kinda getting' late…  wateva.  O ya, some of you were kinda getting' confused on if Ying Hua and Sakura were the same person, and no, they aren't.  they are from different time periods.  And you guys were getting' confused on the switchin' back and force between time periods.  Ying Hua lives in 1661 or somethin', and Sakura lives in like, 1998 or somethin' haven't decided yet…  and this story is gonna be like the book "Holes", which has like, 3 different stories, and all the stories come together at the end.  And one more thing, add Ying Hua to her last name, and you'll get most of it.  But there's clues everywhere, and foreshadowin'.  You just gotta pay attention. :D  yup yup!)**

**should she open the envelpe?  Or should she not…?  Her conscience was having an inner debate; quite an interesting one, actually.**

****

**_'I don't think you should open it…'_**

****

**_'why not?  It IS addressed to me…'_******

**sure enough, on the front of the envelope were the words, **

**_"KINOMOTO SAKURA,_**

****

**_Third Bedroom _**

****

**_on the Second Floor,_**

****

**_7-8 Yamaoka Lane, _**

****

**_Tomoeda, Japan"_**

**In deep blue ink.  The letters were nice and well-structured, leaving the reader to guess that the writer was a sophisticated person sure of herself.**

**_'and it's so specific…………..  it's kinda scary……………….'_**

****

**_'ya, that's why you shouldn't open it.'_**

****

**_'but………..  curiosity…………..'_**

****

**_'what if it's something bad?  It might be blackmail.'_**

****

**_'with that kinda hand writing?  It doesn't look like it.  And what if it's something important?'_**

****

**_'fine.  Go ahead.  I don't care.'_****  (A/N:  you should…  -_-; )**

**Sakura carefully lifted up the envelope and slowly opened it.  Her movement was so hilariously cautious, and she stared at the envelope as if it would suddenly form a mouth and start shouting at her, that if there was another person with her, they would have cracked up upon seeing her expression.  But there wasn't, and Sakura was forced to open the mysterious letter by herself.  As she turned the envelope, she saw a symbol, with four spaces, on which there were pictures of cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, a wolf, and a round moon.  In the middle of it was a large M.**

**(A/N:  I swear, I blame it all on the fact that it's late.  This chap is turnin' out so weird…)**

**from the envelope came several sheets of paper, and Sakura opened the top most letter, upon which was written:**

**_"Kinomoto Sakura sama,_**

****

**_You have been invited to come study at MAHOU DOU, Asia's best and most famous Wizarding School.  Here, you will study the skills of Wizardry and so on.  If you choose to come, enclosed in this envelope is an airplane ticket to Hong Kong, where our school, Mahou Dou is located.  The plane is set to leave on the first of August, leaving you with a month before the Start-of-Term, seeing that you will need the time to prepare.  Enclosed, also, is the list of materials you will need at school, the whereabouts of the hotel you will stay at, and we highly recommand that you buy a Carry-All at the Central Square of Magical Creatures.  School will start on the first of September, and we hope to have the pleasure of having you in our school._**

****

**_Signed,_**

****

**_Mizuki Kaho_**

****

**_Headmaster of Mahou Dou."_******

**along with the letter was indeed a list of things needed for the term, the tickets for the hotel, and the airplane ticket.**

**By the end of the letter, Sakura was thoroughly confused.  Mahou Dou?  Wizards?  Carry-all?  Central Square of Magical Creatures?  In Hong Kong?  _Huh?_**

**Sakura did the first thing her dumbfounded mind came up with.  She rushed to her desk, opened the second drawer from the top, and shook a stuffed toy.  But no, it wasn't a stuffed toy, for it was moving, and mumbling something along the lines of "pudding…  me want pudding…".**

**"Kero-chan.  Kero-chan!  Wake up!" Sakura whispered.**

**"PUDDING!!!" yelled a semi-conscious Kero.**

**"shhh!!!" Sakura quickly replied.**

**"huh………….?" the stuffed bear finally came into conscious, staring at the brunette with wide groggy eyes.**

**"Read this letter.  Do you have any idea what it means?" asked Sakura while handing the letter to a sleepy Kero.**

**Kero started reading the piece of paper which was handed to him, still in his state of stupor.  After reading a few lines however, the stuffed toy's eyes bulged out, leaving not even a trace of drowsiness on his tiny little face.  Incoherent words came out of the creature's mouth, which sounded suspicously like, "so the time has come…………" in such a small whisper that Sakura had to strain to hear.**

**"so you know about this, Kero-chan?  How come you never told me about Wizards and such?" the brunette asked, curiosity apparent in her tired voice.**

**"hahaha……….." Kero laughed nervously.  "um………….  I was going to tell you, but I guess it slipped out of my mind, what with the puddings and video games and all…………."**

**Sakura sweat-dropped.  Kero and his puddings……………..**

**"well, I guess it's about time you found out……………….." continued Kero.  "you've already found out about the fact that you got your sorcery from your father's side.  Well, your mother, Nadeshiko, was a witch.  No, not those kinds with warts and a scary face, but one that uses magic with a wand." He quickly added after seeing the look of remorse the girl had gotten after she had heard the word _'witch'_.  "and you have inherited her ability to use magic with a wand.  I agree, you _ARE_ the most powerful sorceress and all, and it is true, the powers of wizards are much weaker than that of a sorcerer's.  Of course, there's only three sorcerors in the whole world; you, Eriol, and another, since the gift of sorcery is so rare, but there's a lot more Wizards.  10,000 just in Asia.**

**They are too weak to have a proper aura, and thus theirs is silver.  If you look carefully, you will find that you have a tint of silver in your pink aura." Here, Kero stopped, giving Sakura the time to search her aura, and indeed, there was a faint trace of silver in her warm, pink aura.  "You've been spoiled, Sakura.  You've learned to get something you wanted by calling upon a Card, or simply by a flick of your finger.  And so, I suggest you go to this Mahou Dou, and learn the art of Wizardry.  You know, by using a wand and mumbling words to cast a spell?  I know that it's a much slower way, but I think it will be good for you." Kero finished.**

**Sakura had listened intently to the stuffed toy's lecture, and now she nodded eagerly.  "I'll go." She stated simply.  _'anything to get away from here………………..'_**

**Kero looked surprised.  He didn't think she would agree so quickly.**

**"well, Mahou Dou's a boarding school.  You don't have to come back until the holidays.  So go down and ask your aunt and uncle for their permission." Kero paused. "not that you need it, you can just go, but it's only polite……………….." Kero added as an afterthought.**

**Sakura, on the otherhand, was staring at the paper, which had been lying on the desk, forgotten, in a confused manner.  "Kero, before I go down there and get my self killed, could you answer some questions?" Sakura joked lightly.**

**"hmmm?  What?" was the reply.**

**"well, first of all, what's _'the Central Square of Magical Creatures'_?" she said the name slowly, unsure if she said it right or not.**

**"oh, that's the place where you get all your stuff.  It's a magical community, and witches and wizards get their non-normal, or in other words, magical objects from there.  It's muggle-free." stated Kero nonchalantly, as if it was the naturalest thing in the world.**

**"muggle…………………….?" asked the other uncertainly.**

**"non-magical people" declared Kero.**

**Sakura nodded in understanding, then continued.**

**"and one last thing.  what's a _'Carry-All'_?" inquired the brunette.**

**"oh, ya.  It's really useful.  It's this bag, that looks like a normal back pack, but it's been charmed to have more space in it then it really does, allowing you to put a lot of stuff in it.  They just suggested it because it would be weird for you to go up the street full of muggles with a huge trunk and an owl or whatever pet you've got."**

**"oh.  I see." Replied the girl quietly.  "well, I'll be off to the battle field.  Just hope that my uncle won't slaughter me when he hears my request.  Actually, he might be glad……………….  he won't have to have anything to do with me for a whole year………………  well, anyways, wish me luck."**

**Sakura went down the stairs quietly with an expression that said plainly that she didn't know what to expect.**

**When she got into the kitchen, she found her uncle sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper.**

**The girl gulped.  The sight of her nearly-bald uncle sitting at the table with his brows furrowed together as he read the paper scared her in a way.  He looked as if he was mad at something………**

**"um…………….  uncle……………………?  May I ask you something, please?" the brunette said in a half-whisper, apparently frightened of what the other would do at the sound of her voice.**

**The male looked up at his neice and said in a cross tone, "what?!" and went back to his obviously much more interesting news paper.**

**Sakura flinched at her uncle's harsh manner, but nonetheless continued on.  "um…………………  you see, I got this letter from the mail…………………."**

**Still buried in the piece of article in front of him, he said in a voice filled with sarcasm, "but you never get mails.  You don't have any friends.  And as unbelievable as it is, you return all books to the library on time, while my own daughter forgets them every time…………………" he said the last part of this in a whisper, a tint of embarassment in his voice.  However, the red on his face turned into a smirk as he said "and obviously, you don't have any _'secret admirers'_.  So who in the right mind would send _YOU_ mail?"**

**Sakura sniffed indignantly, and handed her uncle the envelope, while saying angrily, "well, this was certainly addressed to me, whoever it's from."**

**The bald man took the envelope just as his wife came into the room.  With the female beside him, he turned the envelope over with curiosity.  However, when he saw the symbol, both he and his wife turned an unhumanly shade of white.**

**"h-how di-d y-you g-get t-this………………..?!!!" he stuttered.**

**"an owl came into my room and gave me it.  Why?"**

**(A/N:  I really don't feel like writing this………)**

**"this………..  this………….  is…………..  from…………………………" as hard as he tried, he failed his attempt at trying to form a complete sentence.**

**"apparently it's from _Mahou Dou_.  Can I go there?" asked Sakura, clearly out of patience.**

**Suddenly, her aunt, a tall, thin, middle-aged woman that barely resembled her beautiful older sister, who had miraculously stayed in silence until then, shrilled in a loud voice, "_NO!_  I knew it would turn out this way!  We should have never taken you in!  We were too nice.  I knew you were the same as my sister, your mother.  _Weird_.  _Abnormal._  With…………………  with…………………  that _'ability'_ of yours you call _'wizardry'_!"**

**By now, the teenager's blood was boiling with frustration and rage, and retorted sharply, "my mother was not weird, or abnormal!  At least she was good looking!  And for your information, I am going to go to this school no matter what, even if you don't permit me!  At least you won't have to see me anymore except for the holidays!"  she added as an afterthought.**

**With that, she ran up the stairs, her fury still clinging to her slim figure in a cloud of irritation.**

**(A/N:  read the author's note at the bottom.  It's important.)**

**_'I will go there, no matter what!'_**** she thought, resentment running through her very veins.**

**_'Well, since it's next week, I guess I'll have to live through this a little more.'_****  She sighed.  She just couldn't take it anymore.  For some reason, her _'family' _treated her like dirt.  Her ugly cousin, who received her repulsive features from her mother, hated her for the reason that she was so much prettier than her.  Her aunt and uncle just hated her for some unknown reason.**

**~*~**

**THE DAY BEFORE THE AIRPLANE FLIGHT:**

**The brunette packed all her necessities; her clothes, which, for the fear of being mocked by her aunt's fellow peers, the woman had provided Sakura with new clothes that she liked.  She packed all her make-up, which were given to her for the same reasons as her clothes.  On top of those were all the things she needed.**

**That night, she slept a peaceful and undisturbed sleep, one that she hadn't experienced in a long time.**

**A_nd while she slept………………_**

****

**_She dreamed of a certain pair of amber eyes……………………  _**

****

****

****

**_TSUZUKU…………………….._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

um………  I wanted to get at least to the part where Sakura met Syaoran, but I don't have enough time……  I'm sorry.

3082 words.  Kinda short.  Oh well……

Please review.  I want to reach at least 25 reviews.  I'm really busy right now, since my teachers apparently had the satisfaction of piling us with tons of homework before winter break.  Like projects, and essays, and speeches, and plus, I have extracurricular activities.  In another words, I'm busy out of my mind.  And if people don't like my story, then why bother writing 'em?  So tell other people about my story, etc. and review!!!  thanxies………

For ya curious peeps out there, Fukuhara means something like "rich field".  "Fuku" means rich, prosperity, etc., and "hara" is along the lines of field, etc. (I think.  Can't remember… :P)  and "Yama" means mountain, and "oka" means hill, so put together, "Yamaoka" means mountain-hill……… -_-;;;  I made it up……  I made both "Fukuhara" and "Yamaoka" up, so if there is indeed a family named that, or street named that, um……  oops…  sorry.

Oh ya, happy belated birth day to me!XDDD  it was Saturday (12/13/03)!

That's all……

See ya!


	4. The Meeting

Thanxies for the reviews!!! I've decided to do what some of the other authors do. I'm gonna have a thank you list. XD (mainly cuz FF.net gave us a cool feature that lets us download all the reviews… hehe…) and if you didn't review(shame on you! Er… I'm usually too lazy to review, too, so I shouldn't be talkin… =P) and your name isn't in there, you are more than welcome to skip it, but do read the rest of the author's notes (if you ever do), cuz it's important.

**_THANK YOU LIST:_**

**Clules:** um……. Yes, it IS quite confusing. I'll explain it after this, so everybody who's cofused can see it. :D and what do you mean you don't like HP?! GASP! LoL. Jkjk. I'm glad you like the story.

**Sakurabloom:** if you think about it, tho, there were only 2 falls. I just wrote it from the duo's point of view, making it 4. :D

**Katalin:** thx! I've planned long and hard for this…. Every waking hour…. Ok, not that long, but still….. and thanks for telling me about the whole Ying Fa – Ying Hua thing. But I explained in earlier chapters that Ying Fa bugs me, so I'm gonna keep on usin' Ying Hua. :D

**Dragonstar03:** thx for always reviewing! And yes, I'm well aware of how confusing this thing is. That's why you need to read the rest of the A/N, cuz I explained it in there.

**Kikakai: **the word "apart"…? How many times did I use it? Oh well……….

**Eternitylight: **girl, log in for a signed review for once!!! And what do you mean I used the idea from the other story….? Yes, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD sugar high………. Not that I should be talkin'…. cough she-who-must-not-be-named, the-lady-who-must-not-be-named, who cares?! LoL. I'm just too lazy to change it…….. (you kno me…..) and I'm gonna explain it later on, so be aware! And THERE'S NO SUCH DYNASTY AS "DING"!!! at least, I don't think so……. And duh, I like history! it's like, my fav subject! You know that!

**Ying-Hua:** thankz for tellin' me the name of the teacher, and the name of Yamazaki. :D I was thinkin' of adding him in…

**Wallpaper:** thankz for tellin' me about the **bold**/_italic_ thing! It worked! XDDD for that, I am forever indebted… does a deep bow LoL. Jkjk. And yes, I am chinese! :D too bad I have to go to chinese school…….. speaking of that…….. I need to finish my chinese hw…… oh well……..

That concludes the **_THANK YOU LIST_**_!_

NOW…….. to the rest of the A/N's…..

**Um… Let's answer _CLULES_'s questions…… and undo some of you guy's confusion…**

**Yes, Sakura and Ying Hua are different people. Sakura is in modern time (like, 1998 or somethin')and Ying Hua is in Qing dynasty, around 1651. no, they are not the same person, although very much alike. As to the matter of reincarnations…… they might be, they might not. I will not disclose anymore information about this topic or else it would ruin the story. (more like I haven't thought of it…… :P)**

**and yes, it's the same thing with Syaoran and Xiao Lang, and Tomoyo and Tao Hua. Syaoran and Tomoyo are modern times with Sakura; and Xiao Lang and Tao Hua is with Ying Hua, around the period of 1651. they are not the same people, though very much alike.**

**it's not different worlds. It's the same planet, just different times in history.**

**Ying Hua does not live at the same time as Sakura. In fact, they do not even know each other. Sakura would soon discover about Ying Hua, however. By the means of…… oops. Too much info.**

**yes, Sakura is the one that's like HP. She lives with her aunt and uncle. But Ying Hua is another person. She lives as a nobility.**

**Um….. do you guyz get it? It's confusin, but it would work out. And you guys would understand it. That's all I'm saying for now. And DO go back to the first chappie, and put Ying Hua's first and last name together. It would explain a lot. That's the biggest clue here.**

Now! Onto the ficcie!

**DISCLAMER: I do not own CCS nor HP. Need I say more?**

**..........................................................................**

**__**

**_LOST IN TIME_**

****

**_Chapter Three_**

****

**_"THE MEETING"_**

****

**_by dZnSNofLAkeZ_**

**..........................................................................**

**__**

****

**_LAST TIME:_**

**The brunette packed all her necessities; her clothes, which, for the fear of being mocked by her aunt's fellow peers, the woman had provided Sakura with new clothes that she liked. She packed all her make-up, which were given to her for the same reasons as her clothes. On top of those were all the things she needed.**

**That night, she slept a peaceful and undisturbed sleep, one that she hadn't experienced in a long time.**

**A_nd while she slept…_**

****

**_She dreamed of a certain pair of amber eyes…… _**

**..........................................................................**

****

**__**

****

****

**it was the early hours of the morning, when not a single ray of light could be found, and the sun had not started its long journey across the sky. In fact, the sun was not yet even up.**

**In a particular room of a certain orange-roofed house, a girl of thirteen crept about in the shadows, hidden by the dark, not making a single sound.**

**It was the first of August, and the girl was getting ready.**

**Ready for what, you ask.**

**To steal off into the night, and to a place where she was welcomed.**

**A place where no one glared at her.**

**A place where nobody was 'normal'.**

**A place where she belonged.**

**A place where, to the girl, was heaven.**

**A place called _Mahou Dou_, where young witches and wizards studied their magic.**

**"it was very _wise_ of you to decide to leave at dawn, kid. That way, nobody would see you." A voice interrupted the silence, trying to sound _wise_, but failing miserably.**

**The owner of the voice was a brown stuffed teddy bear-like object. The only thing about it was, it _TALKED_.**

**The girl sweat-dropped. "um… well, leaving at dawn is the only _REASONABLE_ and _RATIONAL_ thing to do, Kero, since I don't exactly have Aunt and Uncle's permission to go to Hong Kong." The girl continued, "and since I'm gonna use _FLY,_ I think it would be pretty smart to leave when nobody is up yet."**

**The one called Kero put his tiny little paw on his chin, and thought hard. After a while of careful consideration, he said "now that you say it _THAT_ way, it _IS_ pretty rational…"**

**The girl sweat-dropped and tripped anime-style.**

**"um… let's go, Kero, before we waste any more time…"**

**"sure thing, kiddo." Replied the other.**

**With that, the girl pulled out a card. After some incantations, soft, white wings that would have rivaled that of an angel's grew out of her back.**

**Softly, the girl tiptoed to the window, and in one, swift moment, threw it open.**

**It was beautiful outside. The morning fog had not lifted, and the stars still twinkled in the night. The grass sparkled with the morning dew.**

**The girl's huge luggage transformed into a little pouch at the snap of her fingers, and with that tied securely around her wrist, she took off into the early morning sky.**

**Gentle breezes went past her in a lazy manner, and played with her hair, blowing it behind her. The morning was peaceful, and the air smelled clean and fresh the way it does in the morning.**

**The girl savored the moment. _Freedom._ That feeling that she had not a single trace of worry in the world, that she could just fly away light-hearted… it was as if she was let out of a metal cage that was way too small for her, and had finally spread her wings to its extent… er… metaphorically speaking. It was a feeling so indescribably cleasing, with the view of the lights in the city down below; red, blue, orange… all sparkling like as if a magical force had scattered jewels all over the ground. It was incredible. Astonishing. There were no words ever that could describe what she was experiencing. It was simply just too _deep._**

**(A/N: I wish I could feel that way right now……… so stressed….. essays… MUST. WRITE… homework… MUST. DO… tennis… MUST. PRACTICE… clarinet… MUST. PRACTICE…….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…….!!! I won't list EVERYTHING I have to do… there's a lot more….. if I go into detail… well, you wouldn't want me to… --;;;)**

**The sun slowly came up from its hiding spot, gracing the world with its bright, cheerful rays. The sky was colored every shade of orange, red and blue… so pretty. It was a magnificent sight.**

**The girl realised that she was in danger of being spotted, now that the golden sphere was shining brilliantly in its place. With another flick of her slim fingers, the girl was there no more.**

**What happened, you ask?**

**She had turned herself invisible, of course.**

**The girl flew for a little while longer, and finally got to the airport. Getting behind a nearby tree, she first snapped her fingers, and a second later, the small pouch turned into its former form. With another flick, the girl turned visible again, and cautiously got out of her hiding spot.**

**It was only early morning, but when the girl got in, the airport was already bustling with human activity. There were lines leading to lines, people pushing trollys with their luggage, others bidding good-bye…**

**The girl sighed. There was nobody bidding _her_ goodbye. She never expected any (since this journey was kinda not allowed) but how nice it would be if someone cared enough to say goodbye to her… but back to reality. (and here, she sighed again, this time out of weariness) She needed to go show them their passport, ticket, and all those junk, which meant that she needed to get behind one of those long lines.**

**She looked around, searching for her airline. "_Magical Airway_… _Magical Airway_…" she muttered under her breath. (A/N: sorry. Couldn't think of anything better… it was a spur-of-the-moment thing… --;;;) finally, she spotted the airline with the corny name. **

**To her utter surprise, there was hardly a line in front of _Magical Airway_. In fact, most of the people just walked past it. That was the problem --- it seemed they didn't even see _or_ notice it.**

**The girl shrugged. She was tired from waking up so early, and she was not going to waste her energy on wondering about a problem that was quite minor. (or so she thinks…)**

**She went up to the lady at the desk and handed her passport (her aunt's family always traveled for vacation, and had _reluctantly_ gotten her a passport, too) her tickets, and her bag.**

**After everything was done, she boarded the plane, not wishing to stand around in the crowded waiting hall. Again, to her surprise, the airplane was quite empty. It was rather a small jet, but just because it was of smaller size, did not mean it wasn't grande. It was rather fancy, actually, with creamy white carpet and comfortable seats. The waitresses (A/N: was dat it…? Or was it 'hostesses'…?) smiled kindly, and pointed to her seat. Several buttons decorated her seat handle, and a mini TV screen was right in front her chair.**

**(A/N: I'm not good at describing airplanes. I've been in tons b4, but not recently. N I've neva been in 1st class. LoL except fo dis 1 time wen I was lyk, 5. or was it 6…? Da point is, dun mind da lame description, but _pretend_ that its really fancy. I'll leave it 2 ur imagination.)**

**She had been in tons of first class airplanes (her aunt thought that it would seem awkward for her neice to sit in economy class, although it was cheaper, but she didn't want to think what her _friends_ would think of of it if they ever saw. "dear, you can't be running out of money, are you? Why else would you place your dear neice in such an awful place?!" her aunt shuddered just at the thought of it and insisted that she got a first class ticket, too.) but none was as grande as this.**

**Those thoughts flew away as she settled down in the comfortably cushioned chair. Soon, she dozed off.**

**After about 4 hours, a waitress shook her awake.**

**"dear, we're landing in 15 minutes. Please put your seat belt on." Sakura did as she was told. "thank you." The waitress smiled kindly. Sakura returned the smile.**

**The airplane landed, and Sakura got off. It occurred to her that she didn't know where the hotel was, although in truth, it was just that she forgot that it was enclosed with the letter. (Silly Sakura!)**

**She walked around awkwardly for a while, until her eyes settled on a pair of amber eyes.**

**..........................................................................**

****

****

**_Syaoran POV_******

**So I was supposed to be picking up Kinomoto Sakura, easily _THE_ most famous teen in the entire Wizarding World withought her knowledge of ever being famous. (it was quite a funny concept, really. The entire population knows about her, from the fact that she is _the_ Card Mistress, and therefore a sorceress _and_ a wizard/witch, like me, to the fact that she loved strawberry flavored ice cream without her knowing a single thing about this World. How do we know such details as her love of strawberry ice cream? Don't ask me, ask the Wizarding media. They have the 411 on all of Kinomoto Sakura's loves and hates in the wizard's form of _People_ magazine. Quite scary if you ask me.)**

**So, me, being the future leader of the infamous (and _OLD_, from around the beginning of Qing dynasty) Li clan, one of the only few sorcerers, and according to the _Wizard's People Magazine_ (yes, they write about me, too. Quite annoying, really) the #1 bachelor in the World (not that that has anything to do with it, and I'm not bragging. It's quite a nuisance, having girls flock around your house, yelling, "We love you, Li Syaoran!!!" at 5 in the morning), it was the only "logical" (as Mother put it) thing for me having the honor to pick up Kinomoto Sakura.**

**So, with that said, you can easily assume why I'm at the airport at 10 in the morning, waiting to pick up a girl I've only seen pictures of. I had had a colorful banner with her name on it that my sisters had insisted on me holding, but that was just _WAAAAAAAAAAY_ too embarrassing. So I was wondering around the outside of the Arriving part of the airport, hoping to spot a girl with brown hair and green eyes.**

**And spot I did. But those pictures of her (which every guy in the World drooled over) was nothing compared to her real self. I found myself, despite my self-control, staring at her with wide eyes. The winds were teasing her long lustrous silky brown hair, making it fly around her in a gentle manner, framing her perfect porcelain face. But her face! The early morning light was shining upon her, kissing her delicate features. Her small, almost perfect nose, the rosy cheeks, and her cherry pink lips that I desperately wanted to taste. But I controled myself. (it would have been weird for Sakura… er Kinomoto being kissed by a stranger, anyways) but her eyes were the most intriguing of all. It flashed beautiful (but different) shades of green, from emerald to jade, under the faint light of the morning sun. When somebody said that the eyes were the doors to their souls, that of Sakura's would have been the perfect example.**

** (A/N: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaynmn… I sould lyk a mushy poet dude on crack… LoL n da description is lyk shit… o well.)**

**I couldn't help but let my eyes land on her body. She was wearing a pink tank top and a white mini skirt. It was simple, but it highlighted every graceful curve of hers. And I couldn't tear my eyes off her perfect legs. Damn, are minis _supposed_ to be that short?! Man… I sound like a perv…**

**She was looking at the opposite direction, so I thought I would make myself known. I was just about to approach, when, as if planned, my eyes met hers. And I felt myself drowning, drowning, drowning… in those soulful emerald eyes of hers. It held such despair, weariness… I had read those articles stating how her relatives had treated her. And instantly, I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was ok, that her relatives were a bunch of bastards, and that she didn't need them. I wanted to shower her with kind words, but…**

**I didn't speak… I wasn't _able_ to.**

**..........................................................................**

****

****

**_Sakura POV_**

**I couldn't break eye contact with him. His eyes were just so… _mysterious_. It held wisdom beyond his age, but more than that, it held kindness that I had never seeing before. Of course I've never seeing eyes of kindness before! Aunt and Uncle _never_ showed _anything_ but hatred towards me, and by now, I was used to it. As for my classmates, they always looked away when I looked in their direction. I knew it was because of my cousin, but I couldn't do anything about it.**

**But now, here he was looking into my eyes… with _kindness_… it was like a breath of fresh air. I suddenly felt the need for it. All my life, I've been longing for that one thing I couldn't have, and here I was… I wanted to hear kind words. The shelter I had built around myself that told me I didn't need kind words… suddenly collapsed. And I wanted to speak to him. I wanted to hear his kind voice and his kind remarks.**

**But I didn't speak. I was content with the kindness in his gaze.**

**For now.**

****

****

****

****

****

**_……..TSUZUKU_**

**..........................................................................**

**__**

****

er… how was it…? I didn't think it was dat bad… actually, I'm kinda proud of it… at least da end of it…

er… keep in mind dat dis was started in… lyk, feburary, n finished in june… =P so it mite b kinda weird…

2281 words. So its not dat long. But I guess long enough. I decided that I'll have shorter chappies, but sooner updates. Er… by sooner, I mean lyk, every few weeks… but hey, its betta den every few months, rite?! LoL

so, er… review, please? Fo dis poor excuse of a story n da poor excuse of an author? 2 make da authoress happy? Pweeeeeeeeze?

Btw, I updated **_Stone Heart Buried Love_**, but apparently, FF.net was tryin 2 b stupid, cuz it didn't show dat it was updated, but I DID replace da A/N w/ da real chappie, so go read! =D

Newayz,

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!_**


End file.
